Blair Waldorf The story has been told before
by Gee Dare
Summary: Its basically a summary of Blair Waldorf's life and how she found her soul-mate in someone she never thought she will and how it changed the whole course of her life...


The story has been told before...

Blair & Dan "Two proper noun separated by a conjunction"

* * *

><p>Blair Waldorf, the Queen Bee of UES, strikingly gorgeous in a witty manner. Petite figure, creamy complexion, big brown piercing eyes, bow shaped lips, brown hair and completely well put manner, Blair Waldorf was everything that defined a brunette beauty. Not only was she fashionable and elite but she was also intellectual and competent. She cared less about how people felt for her and more about how she felt for them. To the outer world she was a conniving, self-obsessed, judgmental, evil and manipulating bitch who thought low of anyone other than the UESiders. But to the core Blair was an exceptionally brilliant girl who loved unconditionally.<p>

Her whole life she just wanted to be loved, to be taken care of. But not receiving the affection back from either her best friend or her boyfriend or even her mother Blair built a wall inside her so that no one else could hurt her. Her father left her mother and her for another man, whereas, her mother stayed away from her most of the time because of her career. Her best friend Serena cared more about her short term flings and her boyfriend was crazy about her best friend.

Blair Waldorf was lonely even in a life that almost every high school girl desired of. So when she got the attentions of her boyfriend's best friend, the infamous playboy Chuck Bass Blair couldn't help but fall for him even though he broke her heart all over again and again. Her attractions to him drove her into such a deep depth that she cheated on her boyfriend, lost her social status and was left standing all alone again. But this time the heartbreak was bigger for her as she had lost the one thing that mattered to her, her dignity. Because of her intense love for Chuck Bass, Blair got involved in plotting, scheming, playing games just so that she could exist in his world. The more deeper she got into Chuck's world the more miserable her life became. She lived in Chuck Bass's life as his support system helping him grow and become a powerful man. But on the way Blair lost herself, lost her reason of existence as if her life only revolved around Chuck, as if Blair Waldorf only existed with Chuck Bass.

The world saw Blair as the happiest girl ever to get her dark knight but the truth was Blair wasn't happy, her life wasn't as perfect as it seemed she was getting drowned in the darkness of the wall that Chuck and the one's she loved created around her. The reality that she couldn't even breakaway form the darkness and find her own self because she loved Chuck more than her life itself was more scary for her than anything else in the world. Blair was getting suffocated in the life she was living and the final strike came when Blair found out that the man she loved more than her life had traded her for a hotel. Blair couldn't endure the pain that the reality of the situation caused her, she couldn't just endure so she broke free of her chains and left Chuck. But her love for him never died so, when he called her out asking for her forgiveness she went to him only to find out that he slept with his own step-step-sister Jenny, Blair's rival. This destroyed Blair once more.

She left Chuck and went to Paris but only to find a badly hurt Chuck who wanted to leave the UES forever. Blair gained the courage to face him to ask him to come back because "it wouldn't be her life without him in it". Chuck came back to UES with the girl who had saved him and made him a better person. Blair's jealousy led to Chuck loosing his "angel" and Chuck blamed Blair for it without even realizing that his "angel" left him because she knew that he could never get over Blair and she realize she didn't belong to the world he lived in. Through their endless plotting and fights Blair and Chuck found out a way to get back together but because of their past Blair couldn't just give herself to Chuck again and told him that she needs to be "Powerful woman" first before getting back to him.

To save her best friend Serena Blair joined hands with Dan Humphrey, the "lonely boy" from Brooklyn who was her best friend's ex and had a indescribable relationship with Blair, with them fighting with each other, scheming together and his helping her and being there for her whenever she asked. But the alliance grew more and more addictive when all her friends left UES and she was "left alone in the city with only Dan Humphrey to talk to". They went to see movies together, had intellectual talks about art, movies, books, and found out they had a deeper connection with each other than with any other people in their lives. They started understanding each other and Blair for once in her life started feeling alive again. Dan was not a part of her world and yet he perfectly fitted in her world as no one else did. He was the breath of fresh air that Blair needed desperately in her life and she was his. As Blair, Dan was also badly hurt by his previous relationship with Blair's best friend Serena.

The holidays ended and Blair's friends returned to UES but Blair still continued her countenance with Dan Humphrey. They both interned in the same magazine causing a rift between them which ended by Dan and Blair both getting fired. Dan realized his mistake and gave Blair her internship back. Blair worked hard to become a successful woman so that she can go back to Chuck soon only to overhear on Valentine's Day that Chuck worships another woman who is not Blair. This broke her heart again but only this time the hurt was less as Dan is there to support her and oddly enough Blair felts fine.

Dan helps Blair with her work crisis and becomes her confidant. Blair starts touring Brooklyn which oddly for her feels normal. She feels comfortable in Dan Humphrey's loft. It is when Dorota her maid and her friend gets suspicious and asks Blair if she is having an affair with Dan Humphrey that Blair realizes how hazardous it could be for her social life if anyone else found out about them and came to the same conclusion. So, she plans with Dan to tell everyone about their friendship but a family crisis leads Blair and Dan to keep mum about them. Later Dan comes to Blair's penthouse and asks her for one kiss so that he can be sure that there is nothing else going on between them. Blair agrees and kisses him but only to realize that if she didn't guard it, she may loose her heart to Dan Humphrey. When Chuck confronts Blair and Dan about their kiss Blair tells him it meant nothing to both of them, without realizing it that not just she but Dan too had feelings for her, more deeper than her. He was falling head over heels for Blair Waldorf. Blair never tried to explore her feelings for Dan, scared to get hurt again, though she always found solace in his arms and depended on him with every problems and every hurdles. He was her safe haven.

Dan was happy being her confidant and asked nothing else of her. With each and every growing moment his love for her grew more and more and made him fall deeper and deeper in love with Blair Waldorf, the doe-eyed girl he absolutely hated when he first met her. But now as he knew her, understood her, opened her, appreciated her, there was absolutely nothing in the world not even Blair Waldorf herself with her snide remarks, who can make him revert his feelings for her. He was completely bewitched by Blair Waldorf. Without even a warning Blair Waldorf had entered his life and turned it upside down and he couldn't even imagine breathing in or out without Blair Waldorf possessing his mind and his heart. She was his muse, his inspiration, his dreams, his reality, and even though he wanted to he couldn't express to her what she meant to him. He was scared not just because he could loose what they had if she didn't feel the same way but mainly because he didn't want to burden her with his feelings, he knew she had enough to deal with without him creating more confusion for her. He just wished that one day she would just turn around and see him standing by her side as always and realize that maybe, just maybe he was the one she was really waiting for.

And finally the day came when Blair realized how much Dan and her both have been together through and not once had Dan left her side, unlike all the other people who professed that they loved her and yet abandoned her when she needed them the most. She realized that whatever may happen, wherever they end up Dan will always be there for her. The realization hit Blair strongly blowing her mind and she couldn't help but started falling for Dan Humphrey, the lean, pale, shaggy dark haired, laid back writer from Brooklyn who was also her intellectual equal, who understood her the most, who "peered into her soul" when no one else bothered to and when she didn't even knew. This truth made Blair weak on her knees around Dan and she started ignoring him because her best friend Serena still had feelings for him and she didn't want to hurt her. But the more she ignored the more she fell and finally when Serena realized how much Dan loved Blair and how much Blair felt for Dan in return she gave her approval. Dan bared his heart to Blair and in return Blair gave him his heart. For the first time in life Blair Waldorf was ecstatically happy, for the first time in life someone genuinely, completely, passionately and selflessly loved Blair Waldorf who only knew how to love truly. Dan Humphrey was the real love of her life, the one that was made for her only, the kind of person Blair dreamed about since she started dreaming, the one who was her equal half not less than her not more than her. She felt complete with him. Blair had no idea what her future had on hold for her but with Dan by her side she new that she can get through everything and be immensely happy. Dan also knew that whatever happens in the future he would never stop loving her, worshiping her and fighting for her happiness because he knew that nothing else in his life gave him as much satisfaction as seeing a genuine smile on Blair's face. Dan couldn't yet believe for the life of him that he was the one who made her happy truly and how much joy it brought to him knowing it. Blair truly was his soul-mate, the only girl who could zap her fingers and make him do anything and even though it sounded scary Dan was happy to be controlled by Blair as he loved her more than anything else in the world, more than his life…..

p.s. i have not included Blair's relationship's with other guys, her wedding or her pregnancy as i thought they were just not worth mentioning.

and sorry for all the mistakes it's actually my first time writing. Thank you for reading and please do share your views it will mean a lot. Thanks :)


End file.
